Torre de Babel
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Admira, el precio de tu pecado
1. Prólogo

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**Semi-universo alterno, basado hasta el capitulo 585 manga.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ Una suave caricia como despedida. Un adiós sin palabras. Promesas rotas... Así es, el hoy que vivimos. Donde perdimos todo lo que debió de haber sido, porque no hubo una ventana para el futuro. Y sin embargo, el pasado se revelará, en el día prometido._

**Sumary:** Admira, el precio de tu pecado.

* * *

Φ

Φ

– **Torre de Babel**** –**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**PRÓLOGO**

Φ

_Cuando te das cuenta que nada te falta, el mundo entero te pertenece_

– Avatar, la leyenda de Aang **–**

Φ

Φ

* * *

¿Acaso, no soñaste con que todo seria diferente…?

No sentía nada. Por más que se esforzaba, no podía sentir nada… Tenía la garganta seca, el pecho apretado, los ojos fijos en un punto que ni veía, su boca en un rígido rictus. Aquello, era lo que podían ver los demás en su persona. Pero él, el no sentía, ya no quería ¿Quién puede preparar a una persona, a un hombre, para perder lo que más se quiere? ¿Acaso alguien lo sabe? ¿Hay un manual que enseñe a como superar esa insufrible agonía?

«—Cuando la fría nieve deje de caer, ¿serán visibles mis lágrimas bajo los delicados copos de nieve? —Pensó con la cabeza gacha».

La perfecta blancura solo era comparable con la soledad y el vacío de su corazón partido. De pronto, una suave mano sujetó la suya y es entonces, que se obliga a mirar la realidad que lo envuelve ¿Cuántos hay? Ni el mismo lo sabe. Incontable filas de madera están apiladas una junto a la otra. Teme y es por eso que aprieta con fuerza su mano junto a la suya, como un niño asustado que busca a su madre para el consuelo.

Un grito, un eco sonoro que llama a los hombres vestidos de blanco y rostros ocultos a encender las pilas en medio de aquel tumultuoso silencio. Y por primera vez, ¡quiere gritar…! Pese a su esfuerzo, ningún sonido pudo escapar de sus labios. Y la pila ardió incandescente ante él. Aquel voraz fuego destelló malignamente en sus pupilas; tambaleante, dio un paso al frente, sin embargo, ella lo detiene. El Seireitei ha sido iluminado esa noche, a raíz del fuego en las pilas funerarias. El último reposo a los caídos durante la guerra contra el Wandenreich. Una victoria, si… pero amarga y dolorosa. El calor lo embriaga y siente náuseas ante el iridiscente color de las flamas. No quiere mirar y sin embargo, lo hace, mira en silencio como ese pequeño cuerpo es consumido por el voraz fuego que nada perdona. Duele, duele decir su nombre, pensar en ella, en saber que el eco de su voz viajará solo, en silencio… sin una sola voz que le responda.

—Rukia… —Ichigo dice.

Y por primera vez comprende, que ella se ha ido para siempre.

* * *

Φ

Aún es demasiado pronto para creer

Tomo 36, Bleach

Φ


	2. Un día, que no ocurre nada

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**Semi-universo alterno, basado hasta el capitulo 586 manga.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ Una suave caricia como despedida. Un adiós sin palabras. Promesas rotas, falsas palabras... Así es, como hoy vivimos. Donde perdimos todo lo que debió de haber sido, porque no hubo esperanza alguna para el futuro. Y sin embargo, el pasado se revelará, en el día prometido._

**Sumary:** Admira, el precio de tu pecado.

* * *

Φ

Φ

– **Torre de Babel**** –**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capitulo I**

**Un día, que no ocurre nada**

Φ

_No sabemos lo que nos deparará el futuro, pero, ya no hay marcha atrás, así que el día que nos fuimos, _

_quemamos nuestro hogar y todas nuestras cosas. Porque, algunos recuerdos no deberían dejar huella._

– Edward Elric - Fullmetal Alchemist –

Φ

Φ

* * *

—¡Aquí viene! —Chillaba eufórico el presentador del programa más popular de la televisión por los últimos cuatro lustros— ¡El más famoso espiritista del nuevo siglo! —Comenzó a salir humo a su espalda por la impresionante escenografía con luces brillantes, las luces tenuemente fueron bajando en intensidad— ¡El señor… Don Kanonji! —Gritó, casi como si estuviese alabando su nombre.

Justó aquí, se escuchó la característica melodía que siempre acompañaba al estrafalario hombre de gruesas gafas y las luces pronto brillaron con gran intensidad—. ¡Los espíritus siempre están con ustedes! —Vociferó Kanonji para terminar su presentación ante el público que lo acompañaba aquel día en su exorcismo.

—¡Muajajajaja! —Sus siempre fieles fans le secuenciaron, listos para una noche más de espectáculo.

Misaomaru, mejor conoció como «Kanonji» continuaba siendo la estrella principal de "El viaje para acabar con los fantasmas de las zonas santas". Aunque, en últimas fechas, había comenzado a correr el rumor sobre su inminente retiro. Todo esto, luego de haber llegado ya a los 65 años. Se le notaba cansado y muchos decían que estaba muy enfermo ¡Mentiras! Si que se le notaba lo fatigado, pero ¿quién no lo estaría? El pobre hombre laboraba diariamente más de 15 horas al día, es más, ella misma a veces se sorprendía de su gran espíritu y compromiso para su programa y fans que le miraban. Lo único que no había cambiado, era la ridiculez de su atuendo. Y para variar, aquella noche no sería la excepción. Tenía una estúpida corona —ya que se proclamó a sí mismo como el soberano de lo espiritual—, unas gafas de oro sólido, custodiadas por su propio grupo de guardaespaldas, una capa purpura hecha de terciopelo y ropas negras para darle un mayor contraste a su nueva imagen. Esto recomendado por el nuevo asesor de imagen, en un intento de ganar nuevos adeptos dentro de la comunidad juvenil japonesa. Le parecía un hombre por demás ridículo, y a pesar de eso, al mismo tiempo, le admiraba a su propia manera. Solo había algo que la molestaba en realidad y era aquel sujeto en lo alto del edificio que miraba directamente hacia ellos. Un shinigami, listo para intervenir si la situación lo ameritaba, claro, si Kanonji no podía exorcizar al espíritu de aquella desafortunada mujer unida al viejo edificio. Por fortuna, el show se realizó sin ningún tipo de percance, por lo que al final el shinigami de la zona se mantuvo sereno hablando por el celular de forma misteriosa, siempre mirando hacia donde ella estaba.

—¡La semana que viene tendremos una emergencia en un viejo edificio escolar en la Prefectura de Mie, en la ciudad de Matsusaka! —Anunciaba el comentador mientras Kanonji comenzaba a retirarse por detrás del escenario— ¡Cazaremos a ese fantasma! —Gritó a coro en compañía de los fans reunidos.

Kanonji entregó la corona al jefe de los guardaespaldas, no sin antes alzar la vista y agradecer en silencio al shinigami que ya se retiraba. Ella fue la única testigo que pudo ver el hecho por sí misma y no tardó en manifestar una serie de improperios hacia el joven de negra vestimenta; entró de inmediato al vehículo y ahí se dispusó a esperar al espiritista. Misaomaru se sentía muy fatigado, el exorcismo resultó ser más complicado de le esperado. Con su vejez, su poder espiritual comenzaba a agotársele gradualmente, esa era la verdadera razón para su retiro. Sus manos le temblaban, así como las rodillas, nada más se sentó en la elegante limosina y se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento. En un instante se colocó sus viejas gafas negras.

—Toma —Tatsuki le entregó una botella de agua fría que saco del diminuto frigobar—, estás a punto de derrumbarte.

El canoso hombre se la bebió de un par de sorbos—. Gracias… es bueno contar con tan eficiente asistente —le dijo al contemplarla a través de sus oscuras gafas—. «My sweet darling…»

—No tenías porque agradecerle a ese "sujeto" —soltó malhumorada encendiendo la computadora y poniéndose a hacer la logística del siguiente espectáculo—. Ni siquiera se porque los llamas cada vez que haces un show —recriminó alzando levemente la vista.

—Me estoy haciendo viejo, Tatsuki-chan —contempló las calles, así como las luces encendidas de la capital—. Afortunadamente, ese pobre hombre no se transformó en uno de esos monstruos de máscara blanca —susurró con cierta indiferencia, esperando hasta cierto punto la reacción de ella—. No olvides, que la última vez uno de ellos me salvo la vida.

Rememoró un incidente de no hacía más de un año. En esa ocasión, su equipo se encontraba en el parque de diversiones Mattari realizando un exorcismo más. En realidad, nada auguraba que habría algún tipo de incidente. Que cosa tan absurda. La mujer que había fallecido en el parque de diversiones, se había arrojado al vacio desde la maltrecha montaña rusa, llamada también el "Dragón Blanco", la pobre desafortunada terminó transformándose en un Hollow y el gran espiritista, con desesperación intentó ayudarla. Todo su esfuerzo fue inútil, estuvo a punto de morir, de no haber sido por la mujer shinigami que lo rescató. Con la elegancia que los caracterizaba, blandió su Zanpakutō y le salvó la vida. Arisawa estuvo furiosa por el incidente con él, la vieja estructura terminó por derrumbase —a su alrededor— hubo algunos heridos. Milagrosamente —para sus fans—, Kanonji había salido ileso y ello elevaba su rango espiritual. Sin embargo, para él y Tatsuki la verdad era otra.

—¡Ellos se creen dioses! —Tajó con tanto despreció que arrancó un rostro lleno de incomodidad en Kanonji. Acto seguido, se encendió un cigarro.

—Para, Tatsuki-chan —pulsó el botón y bajo la ventanilla del vehículo en movimiento—, sabes que detesto que fumes.

Irritada, terminó por arrojar el cigarro a la calle—. Fue culpa del shinigami el que aquella pobre mujer se hubiese transformado —continuó trabajando en el ordenador— ¡Si ellos hiciesen bien su trabajo esos monstruos no tendrían porque aparecerse!

—Cientos de miles mueren todos los días, ¿no esperarás que tengan a un shinigami por cada persona fallecida? —Con su argumentó intentó ser razonable con ella. Aunque, cuando se enfadaba, ella era todo menos sensata.

—¡Pues deberían! ¡No acaso ese es su trabajo! —Gritó perdiendo los estribos.

Misaomaru solo la miro—. Entonces, te sugiero que no conviertas tu búsqueda en las cadenas que te aten a este mundo —mencionó al coger desinteresadamente la revista en donde aparecía él en la portada—. Esas pobres almas están condenadas a estar aquí, porque no pudieron olvidar el pasado —intencionadamente mojó su pulgar izquierdo para avanzar a la siguiente página.

—Dime, ¿puedes tú olvidar lo que pasó aquel día? —Preguntó con tanta acidez que el hombre no tuvo más remedio que mirarla—. Yo, aún tengo pesadillas.

Kanonji se cruzó de brazos y por un largo tiempo ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, Tatsuki volvió a concentrarse en sus pendientes administrativos dejando por un momento el razonamiento de su amarga discusión. Desagradable situación que parecían tener cada vez que se aparecía por ahí algún shinigami, que era bastante seguido.

—No he olvidado lo que sucedió ese día, nunca lo haré, ni mucho menos deseo hacerlo. Por el simple hecho de que no quiero olvidarle —suspiró apartando la revista y luego, muy lentamente entrelazó sus dedos—. Pero estoy muy cansado de esto, Tatsuki-chan. De pelear así, sin llegar a ningún punto, sin poder hacerte entender que has gastado la mitad de tu vida buscando a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado…

—… ¡La encontraré! —Lo interrumpió llena de una energía renovada. Quizás también con falsa esperanza.

Hubo otro largo silencio, donde todo sonido que los envolvió dejó de tener importancia.

—Pienso… —meditaba sus palabras, para que estas fuesen lo más sutiles posibles— que si ella quisiese ser encontrada, los shinigamis ya lo hubiesen hecho.

—¡Son unos malditos idiotas, al igual que Ichigo! —Espetó con furia.

—Ichigo-chan… —conscientemente dejo de lado las duras palabras dichas por Tatsuki, tanto que pronunció el nombre del joven con cierta nostalgia. "Añoranza", que por supuesto exasperó a la asistente— hacia mucho que no pensaba en mi antiguo aprendiz —se dibujó una fina sonrisa en sus labios— Me pregunto, ¿cómo le estará yendo ahora?

—Seguramente, se lo pasa de lo lindo en aquel lugar —tecleaba tan fuertemente en el ordenador que poco faltaba para que rompiese una de estas—. Al final, resultó ser tan cobarde y mezquino como todos los shinigamis.

Misaomaru movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviese negando—. Es solo un hombre, que no supo como enfrentar su dolor —Tatsuki le miro con rabia, y estuvo a punto de responderle pero el espiritista exigió silencio con su dura mirada—, así como tus viejos amigos del Instituto.

—¡Orihime no desapareció, ella…!

—… ¡Ella, eligió Tatsuki-chan! —Pronunció fuertemente acallándola en el acto.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Era la obligación de Ichigo el mantenerse junto a ella, el estar a su lado! ¡El buscarla y el traerla de vuelta! —Jadeó al terminar sus palabras.

El automóvil se detuvo y el intercomunicador sonó a través espacio.

—Hemos llegado, señor —indicó el chofer, que para nada escuchó la discusión gracias al eficaz sellado de sonido que la limusina—. Me informan que su cita le espera en la mesa, señor.

Misaomaru se sintió visiblemente decepcionado con las palabras de la joven—. Casi… casi —reiteró con cierto acento marcado— lo haces sonar como si hubiese sido la obligación de Ichigo-chan el haberse enamorado de Orihime-chan —el valet parking le abrió la portezuela y le invitó a descender en la entrada del restaurante. Ante el terrible silencio de su asistente continúo hablando—. Si, yo también pienso lo mismo Tatsuki-chan… Ambos, a su propia manera buscaron la forma de escapar a su dolor y tomaron rumbos muy distintos, separándose cada vez más como las ondas de una roca al caer en el agua —y suspiró—. Deja de culpar a Ichigo-chan de la decisión que ella tomó. Deja de buscar a alguien que no quiere ser hallado. Déjala ir —salió del vehículo y se recargó un poco en el transporte para poder decir sus últimas palabras de aquella noche a su asistente—, se libre.

Permaneció atontada por un instante, pero luego, rápidamente reaccionó. Con el automóvil moviéndose ligeramente, abrió la portezuela por la que Kanonji había salido. No había pasado siquiera un minuto, por lo que Misaomaru todavía se encontraba en el lobby del restaurante. Perplejo, hay que aclarar.

—Tú… ¿A dónde…? ¿Por qué te has bajado aquí? —Balbuceó, porque no podía ordenar aún sus ideas.

—Te lo dije ayer —el jefe de meseros esperaba a la estrella de televisión para llevarlo a su mesa—, que tenía una reunión el día de hoy con nuestro principal inversionista —le sonrió como todo un Don Juan—. No me obligaste a venir porque no quieres tener que tratar a este "snob"

—Si… si. Tienes razón —se avergonzó de sí misma por haberlo olvidado.

—¿Quieres venir?

—No, debo regresar al coche y además, tengo que ponerme a día —murmuró a penas despegando sus labios. Aquella iba a ser toda su disculpa y él lo sabía—. Gracias —y se retiró del restaurante.

Kanonji siguió al mesero, el joven le entregó menú y le sirvió en la copa una generosa cantidad del mejor vino tinto de la casa. En la mesa, alguien le sonrió con suma elegancia.

—Me da gusto verte «my sweet darling» —Le dijo a la hermosa mujer que le acompañaba—. Cada vez que te veo, luces mas hermosa, Orihime-chan.

.

.

Su mente, era un verdadero caos, divergente en un mar de emociones. Pocas veces, Kanonji podía dejarla tan perpleja e indefensa como esa noche luego de la plática. Normalmente, ella se limitaba a gritar y él solamente guardaba silencio y fingía que la ignoraba. Se había acostumbrado a ello, a su pesada pasividad. Y todo por los viejos recuerdos de su juventud. En aquellos tiempos, creía que al final todos terminarían llevando las vidas monótonas y aburridas de los adultos que la rodeaban. Amargados de su existir y el trabajo, como tantos millones más en el mundo. Había vislumbrado tantas veces el maravilloso futuro de «campeona olímpica de judo» heroína fantástica, que recuperaba la preciada medalla de oro para Japón, en el ancestral país que vio nacer al deporte. Viajando por cientos de lugares, disfrutando de las delicias del éxito que tanto merecía. Y al mismo tiempo, Orihime e Ichigo estarían casados, con tal vez dos o tres hijos. Viviendo en una bonita casita, ella sería ama de casa a tiempo completo y él, saldría a trabajar todos los días y volvería a casa con una sonrisa, flores para su esposa y dulces para esos hijos que no existían —más que en sus propias fantasías—… «Tonta» —se dijo a sí misma—. Ichigo nunca dio una sola muestra de la existencia de Orihime hasta la llegada Rukia a sus vidas, esos dos a penas y habían cruzado palabras. Era verdad —y le dolía admitirlo—, Rukia, había sido el engrane faltante en la máquina que hizo girar sus vidas. Sin Rukia, sus vidas seguramente habrían seguido rumbos completamente distintos.

Iba prácticamente arrastrando los pies por el largo pasillo del hotel donde se hospedaba, pensaba en darse un buen baño y en fumarse el resto de sus preciados cigarros, meterse a la cama y dormir hasta que el sol saliese. Si, cuanto amaría hacer eso y sin embargo, no podía. Tenía demasiado trabajo, así que tenía que ponerse al día, eso significaba que esa noche también se desvelaría.

Su mente volvió a ser presa de los recuerdos de antaño. Ogawa y Kunieda eran felices amas de casa, Mahana acabó por convertirse en una famosa cantante de pop, Chizuru era una renombrada escritora cuya especialidad eran los misterios. Eso era por parte de las chicas. Mizuiro trabajaba para la Corporación Kyocera y ostentaba uno de los mejores cargos de la empresa, había escuchado rumores sobre su cheque mensual de seis cifras. Keigo, por asombroso que parezca, se unió a la fuerza policial. Pero, no había revelado el cargo que ostentaba, lo único que sabía es que actualmente vivía en Okinawa. El resto de sus amigos… eran harina de otro costal, del que no quiso recordar. Porque ello significaba, volver a odiar a Ichigo.

.

«Suicidios de adolescentes estremecen al país»

.

Fue lo primero que leyó como título de la edición vespertina del Japan Times, sintió una fría ola que recorrió su cuerpo e intencionalmente apartó el periódico y evitó la lectura del texto. Aún se sentía sensible con el tema en sí, le costaba comprender como un chiquillo estaría dispuesto a acabar con su vida. Y sentía lástima por ellos, ya que si pensaban que irían a un mejor lugar… bien lo hubiesen pensado con más calma. Terminarían por llegar a una estricta sociedad, que prácticamente los marginaría.

Y tocaron a su puerta. Maldijo, ¿quién rayos la buscaría en la madrugada?

—¡Hashimoto! —Terció irritada arrugando sus finos labios.

Era el joven asistente de producción, un chiquillo no mayor de veinte años, al que quizás le estarían haciendo la típica novatada de molestar al director de producción y pensó, en algunos nombres a los que le echaría la bronca por molestarla en la madrugada.

—Seño… —detuvo en seco sus palabras, acababa de recordar que a ella no le gustaba que la llamasen "señora" y le entregó una gruesa pila de papeles— Son de Hara-san —le indicó—. Pide que los revisé y le entregué sus comentarios por la mañana, durante la hora del desayuno —es decir a las nueve en punto.

¡Hara debía de estar bromeando! Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, eran casi las tres de la mañana y ¿el infeliz quería la revisión completa de no menos de un compendio de 500 páginas! ¡Que le dieran por el cu…!

—¡Olvídalo! —Su respuesta fue clara. Ni con diez asistentes a su cargo podría acabar para la hora impuesta y le devolvió los papeles—. ¡Es imposible! ¡Ve, y díselo! —Le ordenó al chiquillo que temblaba ante el solo hecho de regresar con el jefe de ambos, de sobra era conocido su mal genio.

—¡Pe… pero —comenzó a balbucear, mientras Tatsuki intentaba cerrar la puerta—, Hara-san se lo prometió a esa mujer! —Pudo decir justo cuando ella terminaba por cerrar la puerta.

—¿Esa mujer? —Se arrepintió por volver a abrir.

—La madre de una chica que se suicidio la semana pasada —Informó el panorama general del escrito que sostenía en sus manos.

—El suicidio, no es un tema que se trate en el programa y Hara-san, lo sabe muy bien.

—¡Por favor! —Suplicó el joven—, vi a Hara-san luego del programa de esta noche y… y… me lo encontré llorando —confesó al fin—, escuche a la madre de esa joven el implorarle que fuese Don Kanonji a su casa para ayudar al alma de su pobre hija. Hara-san dejó a la mujer mientras lloraba, yo le prometí a esa señora que alguien especialista en el tema lo revisaría —Tatsuki se quedó sin palabras—. Por favor —repitió una vez más—, creo que Hara-san y esa pobre señora merecen algún consuelo, Arisawa-san.

Tatsuki se le quedó mirando, mientras al joven le temblaban las manos. Al final, ella suspiró y aquello se escapó de sus posibilidades de ignorar el tema.

—¡Dámelo! —Le dijo extendiendo la mano para coger los papales— entiendo entonces que Hara-san no sabe nada de esto, ¿cierto? —Hashimoto movió su cabeza dando un «si» como respuesta—. La próxima vez, miente con más elegancia —estampó la puerta en las narices del joven.

Si, por eso odiaba rotundamente cualquier mención del suicidio a su alrededor. El hijo menor de su jefe, se quitó la vida a mediados de febrero, poco después de recibir su ingreso a la Universidad. Ella no lo entendía, ni nadie a su alrededor. El chico parecía tenerlo todo, unos padres amorosos —y también estrictos—, una preciosa novia, un futuro casi perfecto; que no preparó a nadie para la triste tragedia que invadió a la familia. Yuta, simplemente se colgó como muchos otros en el Bosque de Aokigahara (1)

Tatsuki se recostó en la cama con la larga pila de papeles, el primer tajo de papeles eran parte de las sesiones con la psicóloga de la menor —a ese punto, retornó su atención en el nombre de la chiquilla que se había quitado la vida— «Shino Ichikia» —leyó. No era experta en el tema, pero padecer esquizofrenia paranoide siendo tan joven era un verdadero motivo de preocupación. Estuvo internada en el hospital al menos tres veces, y todas esas ocasiones hubo intento de suicidio, hasta que finalmente —y en su último intentó— tuvo éxito.

«La paciente Shino Ichikia, se había convertido en una residente permanente del hospital local. Al principio, sus padres confiaban en que el tratamiento le ayudaría lo suficiente para que pudiera vivir en un centro de rehabilitación con un pequeño grupo de jóvenes, pero su estado era tan grave que requería supervisión constante. La paciente, Shino Ichikia padecía una intensa esquizofrenia. La medicación que estaba tomando le ayudaba, pero seguía manifestando marcados síntomas psicóticos. Además había empezado a presentar signos de un trastorno neurológico que parecía empeorar…»* —Fue lo que leyó de la primera hoja del reporte presentado por el médico que trató a la jovencita.

Susurros, voces, gritos, horribles criaturas con máscaras blancas…

—¿Máscaras blancas? —Murmuró y en su prisa por revisar los papeles terminó por desperdigarlos por el suelo y se insultó a sí misma— ¡Estúpida!

Un dibujo captó su entera atención. Parecía el trazo de una niña pequeña, no había perspectiva, ni idea del uso del espacio, aún así, algo en aquella representación no cuadraba del todo; no en la que había sido una estudiante avanzada de dibujo. Había un hombre en el centro, detrás de él, infinidad de líneas verticales ¿Una cerca, espadas? ¿Qué podría ser? Lo que sí le quedaba completamente claro, era el trozo de máscara blanca sobre el rostro del hombre que parecía ser la figura principal y él parecía tener algo en sus manos. No comprendía bien lo que era, aún así, aquel sujeto lucía amenazante. Había algo más, un nombre escrito no en japonés, sino más bien… parecía ser del alfabeto latino. Explayó improperios al rendirse en la búsqueda del significado de las palabras, al amanecer consultaría al experto. Tatsuki se quedó inmóvil y en total silencio, no cubría la totalidad de su rostro, sin embargo, ahí estaba. No le quedaba la menor duda, aquel individuo era un Hollow.

Impactada llevó sus manos a sus labios, casi como si intentase ocultar su grito—. ¡Dios mío! —Exclamó con voz ahogada.

El mismo Yuta le había contado poco antes de su suicidio, que veía a seres escalofriantes que lo seguían con la mirada y todos llevaban máscaras blancas. No se le acercaban, pero estaban lo bastante cerca como para asustarlo. Fue cuando su situación mental comenzó a ser preocupante. Dejo de dormir, se la pasaba escribiendo garabatos, había roto todos los espejos de su habitación, porque decía que estaban esos "sujetos" y tenia miedo de que se lo llevaran; fue entonces que su padre se vio obligado a hospitalizarlo. Recordaba muy bien su propio arrebato de ira contra el shinigami de la zona donde Hara y su familia vivían. Pero aquel hombre solo movió su cabeza para decirle un «no», no puedo hacer nada, no puedo ayudar… «No hay un Hollow y usted lo sabe» —le había dicho—. Ella tampoco los veía ni sentía, por lo tanto, el shinigami estaba en su misma situación. Quizás, solo quizás, Yuta realmente había perdido la cabeza. Pero, ahora, lo dudaba seriamente. Continuo leyendo el resto de las hojas, ya casi había amanecido, pero estaba tan inmersa en la lectura que la falta de sueño poco le hacía.

—14 de enero…

El día de la muerte de la chica y ese mismo día Yuta se había quitado la vida. Y que curioso, ambos también habían nacido en la misma fecha. Dos personas ya eran mucha coincidencia, ¿cierto?

.

Al primer repique, él contesto.

—¿Es que no duermes? —Preguntó somnoliento.

—Necesito un favor, Asano.

—… tus favores, no son para nada prácticos o sencillos, Arisawa.

El hombre estaba en lo cierto, aún así, a ella no le importó demasiado.

—Necesito un poco de información sobre algunos suicidios ocurridos en una fecha en específico —Tatsuki miró el reloj, solo para comprobar la hora «5:37»—, el día es…

—¡Estás loca! —Le chilló tras la línea—. ¡¿Te crees que hay un compendio listo con esa información para que llegue cualquiera y lo lea?! —Estaba completamente chiflada si pensaba ella que él se metería en los archivos nacionales—. Además, los suicidios son casos cerrados. No puedo abrirlos sin una razón.

—¡Tengo una razón!

Keigo llenó profundamente sus pulmones con el aire de Okinawa—. Por favor, dime que esto no tiene que ver con Orihime —le suplicó.

—… Quizás —se vio obligada a decir y más aún si esperaba que Asano realmente la ayudara, tras la línea escuchó perfectamente el exasperó que invadió a su viejo amigo del Instituto—… esto también te interese a ti.

Uno de los jóvenes novatos de la unidad se le acercó con un papel en sus manos, Keigo lo leyó rápidamente y le indicó que estaba bien, luego volvió a tomar el aire que tanto necesitaba.

—¿Por qué podría interesarme? Son simples, suicidios. Se que son situaciones difíciles, pero "ellos" hicieron esa elección, Arisawa —con la mano se despidió de un colega que ya se retiraba.

—Los dos chicos que tengo aquí, nacieron y se suicidaron el mismo día, Asano.

—Tal vez debas buscar más en el fondo —cansado por el trabajo y la conversación se recargó en la silla y esta chirritó— mucha gente suele hacerlo, más de la que te imaginas.

Fue entonces que Tatsuki apretó fuertemente sus labios y se formó un silencio de tal vez de poco más de un minuto entre ambos.

—Yo… —dijo ella.

—Ya basta de esto —habló muy calmado—. Ellos se han ido, pero nosotros seguimos aquí —comenzó a teclear en el ordenador para entrar en el registro nacional de la policía, iba hacerlo, solo por ella, para que de una vez por todas abandonase esa locura—. No te conviertas en lo mismo que Sado-kun —pidió—, no quisiera tener que ir a ese sitio a visitarte —finalmente encontró el apartado referente a los casos catalogados como suicidios—. Estás muy cerca de tu línea de no retorno, Arisawa —le advirtió.

Con demasiada fuerza e impotencia, Tatsuki apretó con fuerza su única mano libre, tanto que la punta de sus nudillos se tornaron de blanco. Comprendía a Keigo y sabía perfectamente que el hombre estaba en lo cierto, estaba a un paso de la locura, tal como Sado.

—Nacieron el 14 de enero, tenían 17 años al momento de sus muertes —escuchaba el rápido tecleo por parte de Asano, quien seguramente escribía la fecha— y ambos, conocieron la existencia de los Hollows —le dijo.

A su propia sorpresa, de los casos registrados aquel año —123 hasta ese día—, 30 de estos habían sucedido al menos ese día, y de esos 22 tenían esa edad.

—… —Keigo se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Asano…? —Preguntó ante su largo silencio.

—Te devolveré la llamada, Arisawa —le colgó y apagó su celular.

—Supongo, que quizás tú, me puedas dar algunas respuestas —movió lo suficiente el monitor para que el sujeto que llegó a su oficina lo mirase—. Aunque, me imagino que esto tiene que ver con la razón de que estés aquí.

Con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba avanzó hacia el escritorio del líder del escuadrón de asalto, con el rostro completamente inexpresivo. Llevaba algo en sus manos, un periódico que le entregó a Keigo, algo que el detective leyó en el acto «Nueva ola de suicidios estremecen al país» —Era la nota del día del periódico de circulación nacional—. Aquel hombre, formaba parte de su pasado. De hecho, podría considerarlo como parte de su propia familia. Un individuo, al que no había dejado de ver en los últimos 20 años.

•

• **Torre de Babel ****•**

•

_Fue él, quien lo atravesó con demasiada fuerza usando su __Zanpakutō, mientras que Ichigo permaneció inerte, con el cuerpo de Rukia entre sus brazos. Sosteniendo el cadáver de su más preciado tesoro… La sangre fluía a través de la blancura de su ropaje._

—_¡Tú la mataste! —Le gritó fuera de sí—. ¡Maldito Ishida, tú la mataste!_

.

Sudaba como nunca, estaba empapado y sentía las sabanas que se enredaban en su cuerpo. Una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla y que sueño tan más repugnante había tenido. Había vuelto a recordar el mismísimo día en que Rukia había muerto. Como odiaba pensar en la existencia del aquel día. Pasó su mano entre su húmeda cabellera, intentando apartar las memorias que invadían peligrosamente su mente. Renji apretó fuertemente el puente de su nariz al sentir una presencia tras su puerta. Un miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales —específicamente del Reteitai— que había llegado esa mañana para un rápido mensaje.

—Habla —dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba.

La puerta continuaba cerrada, aún así Renji escucharía perfectamente el mensaje que el hombre traería y bien o mal, cual fuese la situación, lo ayudaría a olvidar el pensar en Rukia.

—Reunión de emergencia en el salón principal —dio su mensaje el hombre.

¿Y para eso habían enviado a un miembro del Reteitai? Habría bastado una mariposa infernal o hasta un miembro de la Primera División. No había sonado alarma alguna, ningún problema que intuyese. ¡Vamos!, que el nuevo Comandante General en ocasiones se la rifaba.

—Entendido —replicó y el mensajero desapareció.

El baño se lo daría después. Para cuando el Teniente ingresó —sin ser invitado— Renji estaba terminando de vestirse. Acababa de amanecer y la División entera cobraba vida, gracias a las órdenes del segundo al mando. El hombre se recargó contra el marco de la puerta y miró con atención como el taheño se colocaba el blanco haori de la Sexta División.

—Careces del porte —Ikakku soltó para romper la tensión del momento.

Renji lo miro por el rabillo del ojo—. Nunca podré estar a su altura —dijo más para él, que para el mismo Ikakku.

Molesto ante tal afirmación Madarame chascó su legua con fastidio—. Deja de compararte con Kuchiki-sama, si lo piensas bien, nunca nadie estará a su altura —agriamente murmuró.

—Hubo una persona, que sí lo estuvo, Ikakku-san —le dijo.

Con la agilidad que un capitán poseía, Renji rápidamente se esfumó del sitio dejando a su Teniente tras de sí con un nombre por decir, que estuvo atorado en la punta de su lengua y que no pudo pronunciar.

Fue de los últimos en llegar, inclusive Kempachi ya estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados y recargado contra la pared más alejada. Había optado por quitarse los cascabeles y ahora llevaba el cabello bastante largo —casi a media espalda—. Se le veía molesto, pero al parecer nadie comprendía el porque. Le lanzó una sutil mirada a Hirako, quien alzó sus hombros en respuesta. Claramente, pudo percibir dos presencias tras las puertas —aún cerradas— tres mejor dicho. Una era la del mismo Comandante General, las otras eran las de Kurotsuchi y Urahara. Llegaron otros dos invitados, bastante inesperados. La reintegrada líder de las Fuerzas Especiales —Shihōin Yoruichi— y al Comandante de la División de Kidō —Tessai Tsukabishi—dos poderes externos que nada tenían que hacer ahí. No fue el único incómodo por la actual situación. A la llegada de ambos, las puertas finalmente se abrieron.

Shunsui estaba sentado en una larga mesa, por supuesto lo acompañaban ya esos dos hombres que también ocupaban un par de asientos. De hecho, cada uno de los Capitanes recién llegados fueron hacia sus respectivos sitios. En total, quedaba solo un espacio vacío —ya que Yoruichi y Tessai ocuparon los otros dos—, de los Capitanes ausentes. Y las puertas fueron cerradas.

—Aún no ha llegado...

—Él no vendrá —Shunsui habló por primera vez—, está en una diligencia —informó al momento de ponerse de pie—. Hay dos asuntos que debemos discutir —la seriedad de su voz resultó más pesada que en reuniones anteriores y más de uno se incomodó en el acto. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien—. Ambos puntos son bastante delicados —suspiró al sentarse—. Urahara, por favor.

El asunto era simple, quien hablaba debía de estar de pie. Una nueva modalidad en las antiguas reuniones de Capitanes.

—Hemos tenido una fuga, del Nido —comentó como si aquello no fuese la gran cosa, es más, hasta parecía aburrido.

Zaraki chistó con burla—. ¿Tú, una fuga o un escape planeado? —Le resultó inverosímil el creer las palabras dichas por el rubio.

—Tengo a veinte de mis hombres que comprueban esas palabras, Capitán Zaraki —Kisuke dejo de lado el juego en sus palabras.

—¿Esos hombres…? —Dijo Rose.

—Fueron masacrados —Yoruichi interrumpió a uno de los rubios presente—. Eres demasiado blando con ellos —golpeó fuertemente la mesa de madera al levantarse y acusarlo ante el resto—, no se puede ser tan permisivo.

—Mi querida Yoruichi —murmuró su nombre cual si fuese su amante—, el único pecado que "ellos" cometieron, fue haber nacido antes de tiempo. No son culpables y ninguno ha cometido cierto crimen por el que deban ser juzgados, tú mejor que nadie, sabe como funciona la Unidad de Detención.

—¡Tengo a veinte de mis hombres muertos, Kisuke…! —Le espetó furiosa y apartó con prisa su mirada del rubio, o terminaría saltándole con la intención de estrangularlo—. El Keigun ya se ha hecho cargo de la situación —le dijo a Shunsui y en respuesta este cabeceo—. Y el Keiratai se encuentra en la búsqueda del prisionero fugado, ayudando al Capitán S... ¡A todo esto, ¿dónde rayos estabas Kisuke?! ¡Como responsable de la Unidad de Detención es tu obligación el mantener a los prisioneros controlados!

—Como bien has dicho ¡mi trabajo es controlar a los hombres y mujeres peligrosos para el Seireitei, no hacer de niñera para unos niños!

—Paren —Shunsui se vio obligado a intervenir.

—¿Quién se ha fugado? —Toshiro preguntó.

—"Hiroshi…", nuestro chico especial —Urahara respondió.

El nombre o mejor dicho, término "HIROSHI" fue el código dado a todos los varones cuya larga estadía sería en el Nido de Gusanos, mientras que "YOKO" fue el nombre otorgado a las mujeres. Solía agregarse un número al final para hacer referencia en su orden de llegada. El chico especial, no era otro más que…

—¡Él no es un problema por ahora! —Kyōraku replicó con fuerza y de inmediato fue el centro de atención—. Comprendo a la perfección lo que más de uno piensa —les dijo al mirarlos a todos rápidamente—, pero hay una situación más delicada y además, es imposible que el chico fuese el responsable de la masacre, ¿cierto? —Fijo su atención en la morena—. Son simples almas sin poder espiritual alguno, respondiendo a tu previa pregunta, Yoruichi-san, Urahara estaba conmigo. Esa es la razón, por la cual no pudo evitar la fuga —le indicó al par que se sentase.

La Sociedad de Almas había cambiado y mucho desde el final de la Guerra. La reincorporación de viejos y exiliados Capitanes, la reestructuración y un nuevo orden dictado. Nuevas leyes que debían de cumplirse. Todo ello acorde a las órdenes de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y seis. Curiosamente, Kisuke rechazó el ofrecimiento de reincorporarse como un Capitán y en su lugar quiso volver a comandar la prisión mejor conocida como el Nido del Gusano, poco antes de los sucesos que mantenían perplejo al Seireitei y desde entonces, ya habían pasado poco más de diecisiete años. Viejos amigos habían vuelto, con el fin de evitar una tragedia como la suscitada contra los últimos de la raza Quincy.

—¿Por qué la fuga no resulta tan importante? —Soi Fōng intervino por primera vez, extrañamente su voz resultó ser demasiada calmada.

—En un momento lo sabrás y al terminar la reunión, la Segunda División deberá intercambiar tareas con la Octava División —le dijo—. Yoruichi-san, dejo en sus manos la investigación del responsable del ataque al Nido del Gusano. Se necesita a un experto en haduka para lograr tal masacre y no muchos en el Seireitei son capaces de tal habilidad, por lo que me temo… que la indagación no te resultará tan entretenida.

—¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado Kyōraku? —Ukitake preguntó decidido a romper la tensión con una amable y cordial pregunta.

—Muéstreles, Capitán Kurotsuchi.

Shunsui volvió a sentarse y Mayuri con altivez se levantó. Un holograma apareció en el medio de la mesa, elevado por algunos centímetros —un peculiar contraste de tecnología en un sitio que parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo—. Era un insecto el peculiar espía que volaba a través de la Sociedad de Almas, cuyo destino en un primer momento parecía incierto, esto fue hasta que cierto edificio muy característico se vislumbro de pronto. La Torre del Arrepentimiento, apareció sin más altiva y orgullosa. Una prisión para todos aquellos condenados a muerte, una estructura que tenía la extraña habilidad de inhabilitar el poder espiritual de sus inquilinos. El insecto atravesó una de las diminutas ventanas por las que se filtraba uno de los primeros rayos de la mañana. Lo primero que vieron fue un giro en 360° —Mayuri controlaba al bicho a través de un control que sostenía en sus manos—, en descenso desde la parte inferior del —al parecer el único— ocupante. Comenzó con una sencilla perspectiva de unos pies desnudos y desde ahí fue subiendo poco a poco en giros alrededor de la figura. Una larga melena azabache llegaba a la altura del suelo, vestía con el típico kimono blanco de los condenados —aunque todavía no se le había juzgado—, hasta que se detuvo ante ella.

Hubo un gutural grito que invadió a solo uno de los presente, y para el resto, fue un jadeo lleno de la más franca sorpresa.

—¡Mentira! —Bramó hecho una furia golpeado con tanta fuerza la mesa que la quebró en el acto—. ¡Déjate de tus malditas bromas Kurotsuchi!

—Capitán Zaraki —Shunsui pareció extrañamente calmado—, ¿qué pasó ese día?

—¡Yo la maté —Chilló colérico— y me quedé con el maldito nombre de Kempachi!

La persona que miraban, no era otra que la mismísima Unohana Yachiru; mejor conocida como Unohana Retsu. O al menos, su aspecto físico era el mismo, su esbelta y pequeña figura podrían engañar al menos al más incauto y desprevenido que la viera. Pero habían algunas sutiles diferencias. Su cabello lo llevaba completa suelto, debajo de la cintura cubriendo su espalda. Y en el lugar donde una vez estuvo la vieja cicatriz de batalla producida por el actual Kempachi, no existía herida alguna. Su pecho estaba completamente inmaculado. Ella miro atenta al insecto y le sonrió, el mismo viejo gesto conocido por todos los reunidos aquella mañana, era casi como si supiese, que detrás de aquellos incontables ojos el resto de los Capitanes la observaban.

•

• **Torre de Babel **•

•

Casi podría decirse que estaba en el paraíso, casi… Si no fuese por el hecho de él sabía a la perfección en donde se encontraba. Cerró el libro colocando el separador en el medio y suspirando fuertemente. Últimamente ya no tenía grandes fuerzas para nada. Llevó pesadamente su mano izquierda hacia su rostro, y ahí contemplo su más grande temor… comenzaba a desvanecerse. Todo en sí estaba comenzando a colapsar y lo supo, que ya no tenía más tiempo. Había llegado el momento para actuar.

—Vamos —le dijo a la mujer que lo cuidaba con tanta devoción y esmero—, Nemu-san —él la llamó— es hora de que visites a mi padre —Uryū exclamó al tambalearse al caminar—. Y después, debes buscar a Inoue-san.

* * *

Φ

Hay cosas que son hermosas, por el simple hecho de no poder poseerlas

Gilgamesh, Fate/Stray Night

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

+ Renji es ahora Capitán de la Sexta División, más adelante se explicará. Byakuya, ya no es Capitán.

+ Los Capitanes ausentes son las siguientes Divisiones: la Cuarta, la Octava.

* Extraído del libro "Fundamentos de fisiología de la conducta" de Neil R. Carlson.

**Bibliografía:**

+ 1 ) Aokigahara , _el bosque es conocido por ser un lugar popular para suicidarse._

* * *

**Saludos**


End file.
